Helluva Boss Pilot
The Pilot episode of Helluva Boss premiered on YouTube on November 25, 2019. Plot TBA Features Characters * Blitzo * Moxxie * Millie * Loona * Stolas * Eddie * Stolas's wife (non-speaking cameo) * Charlotte Magne (non-speaking cameo) * Lucifer Magne (drawing) * Katie Killjoy (pictured) * Sir Pentious (pictured) * Cherri Bomb (drawing) * Barbie Wire (pictured) * Tilla (pictured) * Octavia (pictured) * Satan (mentioned) * Eddie's mom * Blitzo's dad (mentioned) * Moxxie's parents (mentioned) * Hospital staff Locations * Hell ** Imp City *** I.M.P. Headquarters ** Stolas' Family Mansion * Earth ** Park ** Hospital Objects * Loona's Hellphone * Avocado Salad * Moxxie's Guitar * Blitzo's Camcorder * Guide to the human world Book * Moxxie and Millie's wedding portrait * Blitzo's circus family portrait Music Songs * "I.M.P Jingle" * "Oh Millie" Instrumentals * TBA Trivia * This episodeis shown to take place after the Hazbin Hotel pilot, as Loona can be seen watching the live broadcast of Charlie advertising the hotel in one of the flashbacks. * Lucifer Magne and Satan are shown to be separate characters as a homeless demon can be seen holding a sign that says "Satan Bless". *The crowd present in the church has been confirmed to be animated versions of the show's animations. *The dumpster wherein Eddie's body is disposed of has various graffiti referencing Hazbin Hotel. For instance, the quote "Always Chasing Rainbows" references the song from the pilot, a one-eyed smiling face representing Cherri Bomb, and the words "Happy Hotel" written on the side. Cultural References *The "Chub B Gone" weight loss advertisement Moxxie received is a reference to the amphetamines of the same name from the series Bojack Horseman. Errors * Millie's eyelashes change lengths throughout the episode. * During the scene wherein Blitzo asks Moxxie if he has forgotten what their business is about, the remote he uses changes from a one button remote to a TV remote. * During the final verse of the I.M.P. Jingle, though Moxxie clearly shoots Eddie with a double-barrel shotgun, it suddenly changes into a sniper rifle in the next scene. * The colors of Loona's eyes are reversed during the scene wherein she asks Blitzo if his gift for her is a cure for Syphilis. * In the scene wherein the rest of the I.M.P. employees are first shown, the opening that is supposed to be visible in the middle part of Loona's tanktop is colored in instead of leaving it the same as her fur color. * The wires attached to Eddie's body is shown to not even be connected to the monitor. * Moxxie is seen standing next to Blitzo when they realize that Eddie was still alive. Moxxie is then seen sitting next to Millie again in the next scene. * When Loona is about to say "The only reason you have a husband is because he's easy to manage!", Millie's body can be seen phasing through the table. Gallery * Helluva Boss Pilot/Gallery Video References ru:Пилотный эпизод Helluva Boss Category:Helluva Boss